Time
by tiloop
Summary: Naruto and Hinata meet under different circumstances where Hinata, a curious mind, is intrigued by the villager's critique over Naruto. The child lives alone, neither parents by his side. Yet, is often bullied and harassed. Determined, young Hinata travels to him seeking answers for her many questions. Eventually, a blooming relationship will emerge from their meeting.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful tragedy, which can only be recognized once it has been lost, it is Love.

She was crazy about him, cared so much she couldn't help it. In the beginning, it was just a spark of interest, the curiosity of a child. Why did everyone look at him like that? Why did they avoid him like the plague? Why was he treated like an animal? They all saw him with those blizzering eyes, as if he should have never existed. But...why? What was so special, extraordinary, strange, about this boy that drove adults to behave in such an inhumane manner? She was curious, so much it drove her nuts. Her head couldn't make sense of it, no one would tell her, they simply shushed her and hurried away- Far from that strange boy. Therefore, it was no surprise when she decided to find out why.

It was terribly humid and dark, the silhouettes from the tree's fell on the lightly wet green grass. From above, the glowing moon revealed hidden trails within the thick forest. Crickets played their melody while the birds slept in their bundled nests. This was the time, she decided. Hinata snuk from her bedroom as quietly as she could, tip-toeing until she reached the outside of Hyuga property. Running through the forest she came to recognize, the child couldn't contain the excitement within, her little body incapable of sealing it. Her gut hurried her as she turned towards the boy's house. _A little peek. That's all I need._ She thought, unaware of her true intentions.

The forest came to an abrupt end, just a few blocks away rested the strange boy's house. Hinata took one step out when she heard it behind her. A scream. A terribly loud scream. She immediately felt chills up her spine and neck. _Who...what was that?_ Her mind already began questioning, analyzing her situation. _Should I go check? What if someone's in trouble? But, I'm so close..._ She was confused, her mind urging her towards the shriek, her gut the other way.

Hinata was already heading towards it before she even knew it. Fast, incredibly fast, almost flying, her feet barely touched the floor, for only a fraction of a second they would connect, the next they would both be off the ground. The pattern continued until she reached it.

 _It's him. W-What's he doing here? In the middle of the forest?_

The boy was clenching his throat hard with both hands. His eyes engulfed in tears, his body twisting on the forest floor. _What's wrong with him?_! Hinata quickly rushed to his side, confused as what to do. Another horrified shriek left his mouth. She worried, crouched down next to him.

"Hey what's wrong?! Why are you here?" She asked, looking into his glossy eyes.

"T-the...m-moon..." he barely managed to whisper two single words. "G-go...away" another two were managed. "O-or you'll get hurt." The last sentence was fluent and menacing. _Hurt? He's in pain, and he's worried about her? Besides what's wrong with the-_ Hinata gazed up, she hadn't noticed when the moon began to darken. _An eclipse?! Is that why?_ No way would she leave him now, this was way too _interesting. Is this why? This is the cause for all his pain?_ She brought her eyes back to the boy, who seemed to go crazier by the minute.

"How can I help?"

"Y-you...can't..." he wheezed out. _Of course I can._ She began to wonder, if the eclipse was doing this...would knocking him unconscious, eliminate the pain? She knew how to paralyze pain, advert it from reaching the victim's' points. But, of course, it was an ancient **secret** technique. Then again, no one knew her location, therefore, in a way, it was secret. _Okay I'll do it._

 _"_ I apologize, you might feel some tingling and sudden acute pain, though it is temporary, and nothing compared to what you're currently going through..." the boy didn't respond, he seemed extremely worn out. _Okay._ Hinata formed a hand sign and activated her byakugan.

It happened all too fast. In a flash, the boy pounced her, pinning her down with both hands. _What is he doing?_ Her eyes opened from the hard impact, they searched for answers in his. That's when she saw for the first time, the eyes of a beast. They glowed blood red, his teeth too, grew sharper and longer. His whiskered birth marks, included, increased in shape. _What is he?_ "Ghaa!" His whole body weight tumbled on hers. _I don't...what's happening?_ She shoved his cold body to the side, _is he alive?_ Hinata buried her ear in his chest. **B-dump. B-dump.** _Still beating. He's alive_. Getting up, Hinata wondered. _What now? Should I take him home? I can't take him with me...father would get angry._ She sighed. _I'm already in too deep._ Hinata took his hand and pulled it across the back of her shoulder and over her neck, she did the same with the other, and finally, pushed his body up. _He's light..?_

Somehow, she managed to bring him to his bed. Safe and sound...well more or less. _The sun will rise soon, I should go now._ Hinata stood next to him, observed his body. _He's kinda cute...hmmm._ She sat down, looked at his face, it seemed more relaxed, at ease. _Is it over now?_ She rested her chin on the bed, kept looking at his blonde hair, his soft blushed cheeks, his plump small lips, and squared jawline.

"Who are...you?" His eyes were wide open. _Since when was he-!?_ The boy blinked and once he did she had disappeared.

 _Gooshhh! That was too close!_ Outside his window, Hinata decided it was time to head home. _Until next time, Naruto-kun. I have way too many questions to leave you alone just yet..._


	2. Lonely

It's been days since her last visit. She had reached her limit, another visit was way overdue. _I should go today._

"Hinata-sama! Pay attention!" Her cousin instructed. His moves were strong, brilliant and smooth. With each swing his personality was dealt to the victim. _In comparison to me, Neji-kun is a pro. How am I supposed to match his strength?_ "Hy-a!" He hit her stomach, blood spurted from her mouth...again. Hinata fell on her knees, clutching her stomach hard. _When are we going to finish!?_ This was her punishment for sneaking out. It was cruel, unfair, and Hyuuga tradition. _I'm pretty sure i'm covered in bruises, honestly why is father so strict...I wish he wouldn't force Neji to deal with me._ "You had a bad day yesterday, though you're not half as bad compared to then." _Yeah, cuz yesterday I met hell._ "Well it looks like you're done for today." Neji bowed and turned towards the Hyuuga mansion. _Whatever, I'm still going to him._

Hinata crossed her forest, ran the few blocks, and reached his front steps. _Will he remember me? It's been a while._ She knocked. No response, naturally the next thing to do was try the handle. Unlocked; she twisted and It opened. _That's really dangerous, strangers could sneak in._ "Hello? Anyone home?" No reply. _Is he showering?_ She checked. Nope. _Sleeping?_ She checked. Bingo. _This is a problem, I need him awake to ask him anything. Though, mother says to never wake anyone from a deep sleep. Always be gentle, she would say._ Hinata got closer to the boy, kneeled down next to him. With a small hand she reached for his face. Then, landing like a feather on his cheek, she began to caress him. In his sleep, the boy mumbled and without warning took a hold of her hand. He opened his lids slightly, and smiled innocently.

"I've been waiting for you." He held her hand tightly before blinking his drowsiness away. Not letting her escape this time. _He's really cute, adorable actually._

"So tell me. Who are you? And what do you want?" _That's odd...his smile?_ Vanished, _he looks...mad?_

 _"_ I'm Hyuga, Hinata."

"Hyuga?" His eyes widened with seriousness. "What's a Hyuga doing here?"

"Curious?" She responded.

"Curious? Of course I am, who wouldn't be?!"

"No, I mean, curiosity. Naruto-kun, I saw you...and what happened that night...all I need are-"

"You saw?! Did I-? Then aren't you afraid?" He held her shoulders tightly.

"Ghha!" _It hurts! The bruises._ She flinched from his touch.

"What? Did I hurt you? I wasn't trying to." Naruto released her and backed away as far as he could.

"N-no I have some bruises from...training, not a big deal." _Hey aren't I supposed to be the one asking the questions? "_ Anyways, about that night, what exactly happened? Or was happening to you?" The boy turned and faced the wall, _is he avoiding me?_

"How should I know? I got like that because of the stupid moon. That's all I know." He sighs and whispers something under his breath.

 _"_ What was that?" _Did he say something else?_ She inches nearer.

"Nothing- it was nothing-oh..." he twists around to face her without realizing how close she actually was. Her face a few centimeters away. _He's blushing and really close._ Her eyes captivated him, he's never been this close to anyone, especially with those eyes. Such huge pearl orbs, he could stare at them all day. They had no sign of hate, annoyance, or disgust. In hers, there was something...he couldn't quite put a meaning to it. _What's he doing now?_

"Naruto-kun. If it's ok, do you mind me asking some more?" Like that, Naruto was brought back to earth, away from a lustful abyss.

"...-About what?, by the way, how do you know my name?"

"We have classes together, I sit way in front of you though, so we don't really meet. Hey, do you ever get lonely?"

"What? Are you for real?" _Why wouldn't I be?_ He's caught off guard with such a simple, yet rather complex question.

"Mhm. Do you?" She edges him on.

"-I...I...well, I know it's cold. Really cold. Like everyone has a warm fuzzy jacket, everyone except me. I think if that's loneliness, then without a doubt." Naruto's eyes shade over. _My chest aches...I prefer his smile to this, it's painful._

"Well then- that means the opposite of loneliness is warmth, right?" _And if that's the case…_

"I guess you could say that?"

"Okay, so all we want is warmth, heat, blankets. Right?" _That should resolve it!_

"I don't really get it now..." He cocks his head to the side. _Of course not, at least not until we try._

"Scoot over."

"H-h-hey, W-wait a second. What are you!?"

"Mmm...it is warm." Hinata tests her theory lying cozily next to him. She takes the liberty and snuggles next to his chest.

"Aghh...it's not warm!" _What? But, I calculated correctly. Did I miss something?_ "It's really hot!" I can feel him shaking...sort of twitching. _Guess it's not working then._

"Okay, I understand." She removes herself from under the covers.

"But, I think it worked a little." Hinata smiles brightly.

"Sure..." He replies sheepishly, glancing at the wall's color.

"It's weird though."

"What is?" Naruto whispers, liking the sound of her small voice.

"You weren't cold at all." Immediately, the blonde child's face heats up. _His ears are red…_

"I-s that s-so...H-hey don't you have to be anywhere? It's pretty late." He can't help stuttering, and shuts his eyes in frustration.

"Mmm. I do. Before I go, can I ask you one last question?" Hinata leans toward him, carefully and quietly.

"W-what?" She reaches for his hand, and on his whiskered cheek plants a soft kiss.

"Are you still lonely?" She whispers in his ear. _Mom always makes me feel better when she does this._ Naruto shrieks and turns darker shades of red, while trying to process what happened. He's too surprised to even give her a reply. _What's wrong?_ "Shall I do it once more?"

"N-no! That's fine. It's ok now. You should get going." He regains his speaking abilities.

"Good." she giggles. "I'll be back another day."

"What!? No, you don't have to d-" Before he could turn around to reply, Hinata was already gone. "This girl..."

Naruto layed back down on his bed, a smile spreading over as sleep came.


	3. Build Up

As Hinata had promised, she continued to visit the strange boy. Often, they played, studied the same subjects or relaxed and enjoyed each other's company.

"Hmm, I can't figure this one out. Hinata, what did you get for question five?" Naruto sat on his living room floor, his back leaning against Hinata's.

"I got B for that one." As she spoke, her small voice vibrated to his back. His homework, below him, laid complete with correct answers. On his other hand, an airplane ready to take flight.

"How did you get B?" He asked a follow up.

"Well, if you add the numbers at the top, and then subtract that by the total amount, you should get nine, which is answer B."

"I see now, thanks." he grinned as he let himself lean further.

After finishing the homework, Naruto and Hinata continued to lie against each other's backs. Enjoying the peace and familiarity.

Hinata however, had a few things on her mind. The type she would hope to forget upon entering her friend's house.

Earlier that morning, before setting off to school, Kurenai-sensei asked for the assurance of Hinata joining her team. In other words- allowing the Hyuga heiress to face dangerous situations.

Her father murmured, "Do as you please, a disappointment like her is not fit for a Hyuga title." As he finished off, Hanabi- her younger sister, charged at him full speed, only to be pushed off seconds later. "Even her sister, who is more than 5 years her junior, can outlast a battle with _her._ " Kurenai observed the child on the floor struggling to stand.

"Are you sure? Hinata is the first-"

"Hanabi! Get up and fight!" he ordered. "She'll just continue to get in our way. Her kindness makes her weak, and that's a part of her she'll never be able to change."

"..." Kurenai bowed and turned. "I understand" As she left, she noticed Hinata standing, her gaze down. "Let's go."

Her own father called her weak, her sister who was much younger could win against her. Hinata was no genius like Neji, or a natural like Hanabi. So what was she?

"Hey, Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he opened an eye questioningly.

"Am I a bother to you?" His eyes open in shock.

"What do you mean? Why would you ask that?" his voice lightly growled.

"Well, I was just wondering…"

"Hinata…" he turned to face her back, and noticed her head facing the floor. "Who said you were a bother?" She lifter her head, and breathed in- straightening out her back.

"No one." she whispered. Naruto sensed the sadness in her voice and lightly tugged her shoulder back.

"What?" She asked, her face empty of emotions. Somehow, this wasn't the Hinata Naruto knew. Her gaze was distant, cold, like a doll's eyes. For the first time in his life, he wondered whether he was the only one suffering alone. "Why are you crying?" Naruto threw his arms around her and held her tightly. Thus sending her falling backwards- her only support being her palms against the floor. Soon, after small hands clutched his orange jacket.

Years passed, and with that time Naruto had developed a rather protective sense over Hinata. After meeting her cousin, Neji, he realized what true hatred was really about. As hinata's sparring partner, he would show no mercy and attack her full on. Leaving her with purple bruises and multiple scars.

After practice, Hinata went over to Naruto's house. He was surprised when he opened the door to see her eyes covered with bandages.

"Hinata!? Your eyes! What happened? How did you get here?" he held her by the hand and dragged her in.

"I asked Kiba-kun for help." She blushed a little from locking hands.

"Your eyes...do they hurt?" he placed both hands on the side of her face. Each holding a cheek. "It was him wasn't it?" he whispered, brushing the bruises with his thumb.

"He's not at fault. Neji-nii was forced by father, it's a tradition I have to do as the first born." She covered his hand with her own, giving it a tight hug. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. This is actually because I overused my byakugan. It heals pretty fast, so I should be fine." She smiled to assure him she was in no pain.

"Alright." he sighed. "Be more careful next time then!" he lightly pinched her cheeks before removing his hands. "Anyways, do you want something to eat? I have spicy Ramen today."

"Please." Naruto grinned and hummed a tune as he left to the kitchen. Unknowingly, leaving Hinata to play hide- and-seek with the couch. If Naruto had more time he would've prepared the soup on the stove, and boiled the water for a better serve. But, right now he didn't want this special time with Hinata away from her. So, the soup would have to be made by microwave particles.

"Haii! Here you go." the blonde carefully placed the Noodles on his caramel coffee table. He wasted no time in digging in, slurping the soup as quickly as he could. In fact, he was so busy, he hadn't noticed Hinata's blind hands searching for the chopsticks and Ramen cup.

"Umm...Naruto-kun." She turned to him, feeling slightly defeated by her disabilities.

"What is it?" he replied, mouth full of food.

"Where are the chopsticks? I can't feel them…" her eyebrows furrowed between her forehead; internal frustration hit.

"Ah!" he gasped, the Noodles falling back into the steaming cup. "That's right, you can't...see." he placed Ramen cup and utensils down.

The only thing Hinata heard was the sound of paper being ripped and shuffling nearby. "Say ah!" Naruto instructed.

"W-what?!" she jumped in surprise.

"Ah, not what. C'mon, before it cools." he held the chopsticks with Noodles near her mouth, his other hand under to catch any falling bits.

"No, really! I can eat on my own-"

"Hinata~!" He groaned, secretly sulking through the bandages.

"Th-that's ok. I just-!" he took her mouth with one hand while simultaneously pulling her lip downwards, her jaw opening in the process. "ghha!" she felt the warm, and long smooth sensation of the Spicy soup, a sting following the texture. She then quickly began chewing.

"There, good isn't it? Wasn't _**that**_ hard." he grinned sympathetically.

"Hot! Haahh!" she gasped, trying to cool her mouth. _Wasn't that spicy. Was it?_

"Alright, I'll get you something to drink." Naruto stood up to retrieve cool water bottles.

"No, that's okay! I know where to find the water." She began to protest.

"Hinata, don't be so stubborn." Naruto tugged her hand back with more strength than he thought he might need, and sent her tumbling down, pulling him along for the ride.

With a great thud, Hinata laid on the carpet flooring, unaware of Naruto's body hovering a few inches from her. "Ah tah~ that really hurt-!" He, had bruised his knees on impact no doubt and scratched his elbow from hitting against the hard table. Below him, the pretty Hyuuga heiress laid, completely unaware. He took notice after the pain slightly receded.

"Naruto-kun?" her swollen lips mouthed his name. _Why does she still add -kun?_ He questioned how, as children she was always overflowing in curiosity, always asking him all types of things, her brilliant pearled eyes gazing at him- how he missed them. Now, however, she lacked her freedom to be herself, a price to be paid for birth in the Hyuuga branch.

His azure orbs dug through the bandages in search for hers. He wanted to rip them off, those pesky bandages. They covered one of her best features, leaving her small nose and pink lips. "...Naruto…-kun…" there they go again. Mouthing his name, in her own tune, yet those three letters, as if someone else's name was added to his. He was not _**Naruto-kun**_ and she was not _**Hinata-chan**_. He was her Naruto and she was his Hinata. It seemed so simple in his head, yet he sensed it was completely irrational, a paradox. "What's wrong?" her throat vibrated as her lips moved. Suddenly, the urge hit him. He wanted to touch them...to feel them. So he did. His index finger moved under her chin, while his thumb ran across the horizon of her swollen-pink lips. His hand was caught by hers, she sat up-moving him back in the process. They both sat like that until one spoke up. "Is something wrong? You're not saying anything. If i'm too much trouble, I can go…"

She thought he wanted her to leave?

"No, actually, I was just thinking how you can't tolerate spicy things." he chuckled at the end. "Stay here, I'll get the drinks, and no buts."

"Mmm...I'll wait here then." She replied, a bit confused and slightly embarrassed.

 _What was I doing?! I wasn't even thinking. Though, she didn't look like she mined…_

He stared at his hand, the warmth of her small fingers around his palm remaining in the form of sweet heat. His lips stretching in a warm smile, while a light blush coaxed his whiskered cheeks.


	4. Wet Wings

**S/N- This chapter is going to be rather short, for the following reasons, first- it was made as a prep for the next chapter, and second- I've been lacking on my part and am aiming to update both chapters in the same day in order to make up for the shortness. Reviews, follows and favorites are always appreciated, also don't fear questioning my reasoning or writing- there's a reason for everything (mostly).**

* * *

It was a new beginning, in other words, spring. Azure birds circled the Academy's fields, chasing each other in a lively manner. One, rather clumsily landed in the rich green grass, his companion chirping at his landing, almost laughing.

 _Huff_ , air flew out nostrils in humor. "What is it?" pearled orbs questioned, gazing up to meet the laughter's owner.

"Birds are kinda dumb, huh?" he chuckled out.

"Are they? I think they're...chirpy?" she replied contently, and searched the brilliant spring sky. "Sometimes, I wonder how it is to be one...flying freely through the wind...and all." When she glanced up, she noticed Naruto staring intently at her, his eyes squinting- not really getting her point.

"I guess?" he scratched the back of his head. At the moment, he couldn't understand her words. Only until the sky gloomed scarch grey would he come to understand the deeper, cruel meaning of her words.

Later that day, in the afternoon Hinata came rushing into Naruto's apartment.

"Hey?! What's wrong? You're all soaked!" He ushered her in, running to his bathroom and retrieving a dry towel. Hinata, stood frozen- her eyes questioning the length of reality. After her hands refused to receive the towel, he propped it on her head, and hurriedly began to dry her dripping hair. When he realized she hadn't responded to any questions, he paused and lifted her head to meet him, both hands resting on each of her wet cheeks. His eyes open wide, pupils dilating at the sight.

Separate trails of tears rained down her face, he traced them upwards to reveal red puffy eyes. Her lip, quivered as she bit to silence her sobbing. He wasn't thinking about what to do, he just did it. Naruto's chin rested atop her head, after a few cries he lowered it, stopping when his lips met her forehead, slowly downwards he left sweet trails of his own in kisses. After placing one on her nose, did he stop to gaze sympathetically at her teary eyes. Forehead to forehead, he whispered softly, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" she met his azure orbs, tried to open her mouth and spoke in short bursts.

"I can't...anymore." his eyebrows furrowed,

"What do you mean?".

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" she sniffled, "I'm really sorry…" he was confused, though deep, deep down, knew why she was apologizing- the thing was, right now, he refused to believe it.

"For what? Hinata, calm down...let's talk." after changing to dry clothes, he walked her to the sofa they've sat on countless of times. Outside, thunder roared in up-cry. Her head now rested on his lap, his hand nestling her locks of hair. She was definitely calmer than before, but he decided it was up to her to speak at will.

It took a several minutes, maybe an hour until she finally spoke.

"Being a bird really seems like a nice thing" she faintly said. "According to Hyuuga regulations, an unfit heir must become certified...using whatever method needed." she breathed out heavily. "I'm too kind, too weak, too unfit." she turned her gaze to him, locking eyes together. "I refuse to become like father, and the elders." her arm stretched out to him, brushing his whiskered cheek. "It's my own stubbornness that will bring you loneliness." he was confused again. She could see it in his eyes, and explained it in different words. "I'll never be a _fit_ Hyuuga." then as if unworthy of his stare, her once brilliant-eyes and arm both dropped in a single motion. "That's why, I'm sorry." Naruto chuckled a little, surprising Hinata, and leaned down slowly- his lips gently pecking her near her plump, swollen ones. She could feel her face changing colors. Naruto's hair softly brushed the side of her face, when he whispered into her ear,

"Even a bird with wet wings can fly."

Another hour passed, the time had dreadfully arrived.

"I must go back now, they're probably searching for me. If they find me here...it won't be good." she got up, headed to the bathroom and changed into her drenched clothes. Naruto was waiting for her at the door. She halted, turned and said, "Until another day...Goodbye, Naruto." then closed the wooden, creaky door behind her.

It was until this moment when he felt it, something had been ripped away from him, leaving a huge empty hole.

...

"Oh" he realized, "She's taken my heart".


	5. The Cold

Another day passed, then another, and another. Once green leaves-changed, rained, disappeared and bloomed. It seemed like 'another day' wouldn't appear no matter how many days dragged on. Countless times he _happened_ to walk by the premises, but to his dismay 'another day' was yet to come. Almost as quickly as she appeared, she vanished. Erased from his sight. Naruto longed for her voice, her eyes, her warmth, her shy-radiating smile. It intrigued him how she could have such lasting effects on him. It was a chilly day, in December. He was alone this year again. It seemed, after the joyous Christmas holiday everyone relaxed and reminisced about the previous night's events. Together as a happy family…

Swinging gently with the chipped swing, a cold wind caressed his cheeks- as if to say "you're not alone, I'm here too". Another year flew since then.

Moments like these he imaged how it would be if he had someone to share stories with, to talk about what he had received, maybe even show it off to neighborhood friends.

"Yeah, right" he dismisses such foolish thoughts, and once again recalls those bitter-sweet moments. He had his first decent friendship with a kid his age, and not just _any_ kid, she was a Hyuuga. Like that Neji. His and her eyes were the same in size and shape, but not color. His were pale, her hues shaded light violet, and if she smiled, a pure silhouette appeared- like a sparkle only she dominated. _Sigh_. "Another day, huh?" His breath flew away in a white winter whisper. _Crunch Crunch_ , snow pressed down by footsteps arose slowly from behind them.

"You mean today?" They came to an abrupt stop. His eyes opened wide in shock. He recognized this voice...almost. Naruto swung around- a bit of piled up snow falling to the side, and there she stood. Her hair, straight and smooth looked the same...slightly longer, her voice- he noticed- was lighter...more mature. Even her eyes seemed to have changed, though not completely. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." there it was, the sparkle he longed for.

"O-ohayo..." His heart beat violently at the excitement. _The_ _excitement_? "H-how are... When...where did you...?" He questioned her, not once, finishing a sentence.

"I'd rather not say...H-hey! I have a present for you, though I'm a day late. H-here." Her voice, although matured, seemed to have developed stuttering. He finds it fitting.

She hands him a knitted red hat tied with a white bow. "Merry Christmas...It's not much, but it'll keep you warm." Hinata shows him his shy smile. Her cheeks tinted a pastel red...because of the cold? "That's one part. I'll give you the next one at another time."

"Another...?" Naruto's heart fell to his stomach. Gloom filled his chest- unknown pressure against him. A knot in his suddenly dry throat. "You're leaving again?" his raspy voice questioned. She smiled sadly, the one he last witnessed.

"Not yet." She appeared once again in a flash...she'll do the same when she leaves, he thought. "I'm surprise you remembered." He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had forgotten." _I thought I chased you away._ "But, I've been reassured." She smiled.

Naruto suddenly regretted seeing her again, soon, he would feel the loss from her absence, even now, he felt she wasn't there, she could easily disappear into the wind again. "The second gift has two parts. Before I leave I'll give you one." Hinata walked closer to Naruto. He took a step back, as if touching her would wake him from this bitter-sweet dream.. A tree deep- rooted behind him, its long and thick bark stopping any further movement. Like last time, he shut his eyes. Hinata took the last step- the snow crunching underneath her, she placed both hands on his frozen chest, stretched on her tippy toes and planted the same kiss on his cold cheek, afterwards planting the hat on his golden crown. Naruto bit his lip, and gripped the hem of his jacket as if his heart had melted at her touch. Hinata then reached for his ear and whispered, "Until another day." _No!_ desperately, he opened his eyes to see her one more time. She's still here, he thought and brushed her blushing cheek.

"Sorry, I've already left". A single drift blew in. Hinata's hair twirled freely before morphing into recent bloomed, pink blossoms. He eyes her in sadness, another minute passes, once more disappearing along with the sparkle in her eyes; slowly erased from sight.


	6. Meetings

"The dance." he suggested cleverly.

"The what? A dance?" confusion on his face. "How is dancing going to help with anything?"

"The dance is a simple cover up- it's a marriage arrangement, similar to a meet and greet."

"I still don't get it…" he scratched his head, digging for the answers.

" _Sigh_ , listen here, the dance is a way for Lady Hinata to select her partner. Every Main Hyuuga Branch member can recommend one tribute, her choice- in the end being the absolute decision. This, in order to maintain balance, the maiden has her choice, the main branch their recommendations; they're basically pre-approved. " Neji explained carefully.

"So every member… of the **main** branch?" Naruto raised a brow. "But… I thought you weren't in the main… "

"-I was an exception, Lady Hinata voiced me, she stated if I chose someone, it'll fit her fine to accept my recommendation. " Naruto coks his head to the side.

"It means she trusts me, and I in turn wish to trust her to you." he bows, asking for his attendance - an extremely polite gesture Naruto is not used to. "Please, accept my invitation. "

A hand lands on his shoulder, a tight reassured squeeze after that, he glances up to see an apologetic Naruto.

"Thank you, I mean it's great and all, but they'll recognize me, kick me out before I even catch a glance at her, and besides...I can't know for certain that she'll choose me as her partner. " his voice trails off a bit at the end.

"Then why attend? If you believe she harbors no feelings for you, that's foolishness speaking." he glares slightly." Indeed, anyone here would recognize Konoha's number one knucklehead," he pauses, smiles lightly- a mischievous grin that couldn't seem to fit him any better. "However, I didn't mention an important detail. The dance… will be a masquerade."

"A masquerade? Why? Isn't that going too far?" he questioned, though the grin on his face showed his excitement was far greater than curiosity.

"It is Hyuuga tradition, the Heir will be the only one without a mask, everyone else will have one throughout the whole afternoon. By the way, any removal of the mask before the final decision will be seen as an insult to the main household." Naruto glances at his suddenly clouded eyes in question.

"This… is because, as the Heir freely wonders, the rest must conceal their identity- letting her be the main event. Like Royalty-wearing crowns, only they have that privilege. And since the Hyuuga don't wear crowns, a symbolic event, though the opposite, is played out. Everyone gets to wear a mask, except the Heir who will have no ties to lower society. Much like our seal…"

"I see." Naruto replies quietly. "Then… there's no way I could refuse."

That's what I said back then but...I still don't know if she would choose someone like me as her partner. What if she decided on someone else? I mean, I don't bear a single drop of her Hyuuga blood, or noble title. Most importantly- how will she know its me? I've changed quite a bit since she last saw me...since I last saw her. I wonder if she changed again. Will her eyes carry the same gentleness and curiosity as before? Or have the stubborn old men corrupted her? _Sigh_ \- all those years...there's no telling what might happen.

That afternoon I had Neji prepare me some "proper attire" for the dance, being a black kimono, outlined in white smooth lacing, the inside hinting at red silk. My mask, centered a golden droplet at the bottom half, the top was pointed leading throughout to a curved end. The nose painted directly under- a red shade, had curls spread across as a mouth and slightly above that, were three whiskers for each side, these looked sharper and rose up, ending parallel to the eyes. The darker golden shade served as the pupils- with the contrasting red and black outlined pigment. In the top center a sharp and then widening curl- also painted in red. Next to that, symmetrical lines similar to the whiskers below, except there was only two- one much smaller than the other. The mask began at the top with fox-like ears, shaded in with red. It was a fox mask. Fitting.

I had arrived at the Hyuuga premises a few minutes after it began. Neji said he was not allowed to attend, only the potential partners could experience the formality, with a few exceptions- he said this in a deep cautioning tone. " It's to observe the way you adapt to unfamiliar surroundings. Only your skills can impress the Heir-" or something like that. Well, it didn't matter now, I walked to the gates and handed the guards my invitation, they did a quick body scan for weapons, I guess, and then invited me in. "No one will use their byakugan at this time- as a sign of respect. You will be judged by what you do alone. Use this to your advantage." Upon arriving at the front steps, I could already sense the heavy atmosphere floating thickly through the air.

"Who will it be? I heard that…yes, I'm sure, he's a certain candidate...Oh no, not him~!" some laughter followed. I hear a couple of conversations as I leave the huge main doors.

Upon entering, the first thing to catch my attention was the enormous chandelier hanging brilliantly at the center top, it carried hundreds of shining small ornaments and illuminated more than half the room. They were the only thing separating the double stairs at the top, leading to a second floor. The walls took turns between black and white paints, every now and then hung flower sets with vibrant colors.

"She's not fit then? No wonder they were in a hurry...well it can't be helped…" more chattering. I caught bits and pieces of every conversation- these people, its as if they want everyone to hear what they're saying.

"...She won't come out...they'll have to force her…" I turned for further intel on the subject- but couldn't tell who was speaking. It was the sound of a lady- odd, Neji didn't mention other women would be attending.

"Lady Hinata...I never really…" not it. " Well, mine was sewed from the finest material…" not it either. " I have tons of money- she's used to the rich life, it'll be an easy move!" Tch!, I've lost it. I listened a bit more on the conversations, then quickly lost interest as they only whispered loud rumors.

In my search for Hinata, I caught the scents of delicious aromas, following it, I came to find a table full of delicious untouched meals, as if pieces of art- like someone put more effort into placing it so it embellished the table as decorations, rather than the actual taste. Strange...there's no one going near it...and it looks like its been out for a while now. Why aren't they eating any of it? Is it because of the masks? I pondered, my taste buds begging for a taste. What a waste.

"Don't bother with that." I felt someone's hand at my shoulder. "That's just for show, might as well be fake." I turned to see a mask with racoon features.

"Is this some type of symbol too?" I pointed with my head.

"Bingo!" he swings his hand in the air " That's right. Though I would kill for some right now. I was told not to eat before coming here. Honestly these arrangements- I don't know why I still bother with them." He crosses his arms, and shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Then, why are you here?".

"The benefits? You get to meet all types of people in these things. Though recently there's been an increase in rich young men, and old men looking for young brides. Not the same man~". he chuckled a little, and then I heard it- a switch went off. "You know...Lady Hinata...is not so bad, is she? I mean we're all here for the same reason, no? If only…" This guy... what does he want? "If only she would give in."

"A-ha...have you met her before?" I asked as calm and collected as I could. The fact that his appearance and attitude could change completely in a matter of seconds immediately made me cautious of him.

"Once, in a garden. A failed arranged meeting- from the start she made her intentions clear. Said her heart belonged to someone else, and would deny any marriage plans. Similar to now, actually. Though, through the whole process she never gave a sign of annoyance, anger or hatred. She smiled and laughed, as if the meeting was a play-date, my guess was it was all an act. Of course, I wasn't the one she was meeting that day, it was someone I vaguely recognized from another village. Poor fellow, after he left I believe he actually fell for her. " he slowly twists his head. "but that's not what you're asking for, is it?". I didn't respond, it wasn't a question meant to be answered. "Well, I can't really say we've met, but the way she appeared after he left. It was beautiful- a rare species about to go extinct, like a fragile exotic bird- though her wings broken, she still used her beak to attempt an escape from her cage." I feel my blood suddenly boil at his voice. "At least that's how it looked for me." I can hear his tone shifting to a higher disturbing pitch. " Do you know why they stopped having private arranged meetings? That's because the last time they did something terrible happened."

"Okay, that's enough." he laughs.

"Oh, don't tell me you've met before as well, has she stolen your heart too? Have you come here to claim her as your own- put her away for display.?" his laugh grows sickening.

"No" I reply louder. "I'm _**here**_ to take her's, she took mine long before she was imprisoned here. Besides, I'm here now, she won't be needing anymore marriage arrangements!" I must have surprised him, or lost his interest, because he stood there for a minutes before abruptly turning around and leaving.

"Attention everyone! Hinata-sama will arrive in less than five minutes, I advise to prepare yourself as you see fit." She's finally coming out?! I turn to the scratchy voice.

"I'm not...any longer. This is foolish...making them wait like this." I hear it- her voice. It must be her! "Everyone, I apologize for my tardiness- it was rude of me to make you all wait." I hear her approaching us from the top of the double staircase. Her footsteps get louder and nearer until I see the top of her navy ocean blue hair. Finally, coming into full view I breathe out air I seemed to have been holding in. She stands at the top with such beautiful grace- I can't help but wonder if she's the same Hinata I played around with as a child. Her gaze- still gentle, though her makeup brings out something I've never seen before in her eyes. The kimono she wears is pure, sewed on with violet petals and twirls here and there. Her hair is held up in a long ponytail with a feathery pin- it's certainly grown. "Everyone please, enjoy your stay" she bows politely and is escorted down by a guard wearing an all black kimono. Hinata... it's really her. It almost looks like she's in a whole different dimension. Men, and women bow as she passes by. The raccoon masked man I met earlier included, he takes her hand- pretends to kiss it. I feel the urge to punch him as his words echo in my mind. After a while he removes himself and camouflages back into the crowd.

I observe her from afar as she welcomes and greets everyone. She's matured. I smile through the fox mask.

"Attention everyone, please grab a partner, we will commence the dance now." Dancing? Well it is a dance party- don't know why the thought of actually dancing ever crossed my mind before...I should dance with her.

It takes a while for my turn to arrive, the background music adding to the time swinging by. I approach her before a new song begins, a gentle one-.

"May I have this dance?" I play the part and ask for her hand with mine. I can already see her eyes questioning me, looks like her ears remember fragments of my voice.

"May I?" I ask again when she doesn't take my hand. She looks shocked and apologizes.

"Sorry, for a moment you reminded me of someone. Ah- Of course you can." I laugh a little at how her composure is easily affected. Her hand feels small in mine. We continue towards the middle of the dancing crowd. As we walk, I feel multiple pairs of eyes stabbing my back.

The music continues- her hand reaches up to my shoulder, mine rests on her small waist. She stares intently at the mask. " Are you a fox today?" she takes the initiative as we glide around the dance floor.

"For today, i'll be anything you want me to." I wonder whether it was too much, but am satisfied at the results when she begins to blush.

She looks at my mask again- we lock eyes, though she wouldn't be able to tell. Right? "I-is that so…" her gaze turns away, and I feel an absence linger. I find a better subject to keep up her interest.

"Why do we have to wear masks, and you don't?" she immediately perks up and quickly retorts.

"-I told them it wasn't necessary. I said if I had to, I would wear one instead!... in the end they said it was foolish…" she pouts a little and I feel like patting her head.

"-but then we wouldn't be able to see your face, and how would I be able to tell whether you were happy or not?" she looks confused again. Her brows furrow and I feel her hand holding my shoulder grasp the cloth from the borrowed kimono. Then, for a moment her eyes show me that glint I've long forgotten about.

I think my heart skips a beat and quickly add, "Well it'd be bad if I sucked at dancing, and made you bored. Y'know?" she doesn't remove her perplexed gaze.

"You...really remind me of him…" the song comes to an abrupt ends. She lets her hand drop to my chest, her other one following suit. I feel the heat from her head against my chest, my breathing becoming heavy due to her movements. "Sorry, let me stay like this for a while." her voice vibrates to my chest, sends shivers up my spine. I take a glance at the crowd who's slowly taking notice.

"-ah…" I can't speak, she seriously took my breath away. I wasn't expecting her to do this...not at all. Should I let her know it's me? How? My name is taboo here, and someone might overhear if I whisper. I look at the pin in her hair, it's carrying a few light colored feathers. I stare at them a bit more- an idea pops into my head. "H-hey", she murmurs a response from beneath me. Bending my head to her ear I ask, "Have you been able to fly yet?" she swings her head up, knocking mine back in a swirl of pain.

"...it...it is you." she grins from ear to ear, her hands pressing me after secretly making their way around my back. I grip the throbbing pain with a hand and nod agreeingly. Then, without warning she jumps back and removes herself all at once, leaving a forgotten warmth behind. "I'm sorry! I got too close…must've made you uncomfortable." Everyone is looking now.

"Not at all." I bow and thank her for the dance. Shortly afterwards the raccoon weirdo appears and asks her for a dance. It'd be suspicious if she refused now- so we both play along and go our separate ways.

She remembers me. I can't help but smile at the fact. Come to think of it, She's shorter than I recall, and her voice has changed with age, mature yet soft and pleasing. I find myself wondering towards the food again and wish I was back home eating some fresh Ramen noodles. Not good… I might druel.

"Everyone, Hinata-Sama will now hold private meetings. Come when your mask type is called." an old man with completely white glazed eyes announces in the middle of the dance room. The first to be called is a cat- a man with a rather slender figure and long pitch black hair. Next, an eagle- a guy dressed in a brown, golden kimono. His mask has a small pointy beak coming out. Afterwards, a monkey- you could tell his attitude was humic by the way he greeted and high fived others on his trip up the long stairs. A few more were called, a swan, turtle, snail, cow, wolf… etc. Even the racoon guy had gone before me, it seemed I would be the last one to speak with her.

I began to worry. Was this planned? Do they know exactly who Neji decided to invite? Or is this all coincidence? I even questioned whether I would be called at all when I heard a muffled "x", I listened again. "fox." that's it, they're calling me! I walk towards the man announcing the next party. He doesn't greet or acknowledge my presence, the man only points up the stairs and remains put. I bow slightly, and begin to travel up the long staircase.

At the top, I can see how small the crowd actually is. Couldn't be more than fifty people. It looks way different up here, actually isn't this where Hinata was at, just a few moments ago? Could she see me from here? Wait a second! What am I thinking about this for, I'm about to meet with her in a room, by ourselves. I-I don't even know what I'll say to her. I start panicking. Suddenly, a strong force begins to drag me from behind. "Gah! " I choke out. I turn to see a tall figure, like a shadow dragging me into the darkness. "M-mate, mate! I'm not ready yet! I need to mentally prepare my-!" he doesn't listen, instead he continues to drag me a few halls down and violently throws me into a room. I turn irritated and yell, "I told you to wait!" he shuts the door in my face. I'm about to open it and yell some more when I hear her.

"Naruto-kun? " I turn to her, she's sitting down next to a small brown coffee table. She doesn't look surprised.

I can't speak again. All I can do is watch her.

"Please, have a seat." kindly smiling, she points with her hand towards the other end of the table. I do as I'm told.

"Tea? " she asks. I hesitate before replying.

"The mask… " I point with my finger. She glances at the door and closes her eyes for two, maybe five seconds.

"Don't worry about that. There's no one near here to hear our conversation, let alone see you." she smiles again. My heart skips a beat.

I begin to reach for the mask, when she stops me.

"Wait! Just to make sure, I'll take it off. The rules say you can't remove it. They don't say anything about me. "

I quickly nod. "okay". She raises herself from the other side and approaches me in a painfully slow pace. As she kneels besides me, I sense the sweat beading down my back. She looks at the mask, then at me.

"I-if you don't mind." her hands travel to the edges of the wooden fox, and slowly, I feel the breeze from the outside air hit the bottom portion of my face. I presume an open window is responsible for that. I wait for the rest of the mask to come off when she doesn't move her hands. Is something wrong?

"Naruto!... - kun… " she yells my name and whispers 'kun'. I'm caught off guard and send a lagged reply.

"H-hai?". I can't see her, the eye sockets of the mask are too far up. I feel blinded. Only her pleading voice reaches my ears.

"Can I do something?" her voice-sounds vulnerable, as if it shedd years of her life, back into our childhood. Something?

"like what?" I ask casually.

"I can't say... Please, or I won't be able to do it later when your mask comes off… " she tugs at the kimono laying on my chest. I feel her shaking a little. Is it that urgent?

"Okay, I guess. If it's that important to you." maybe she's getting something? And wants it to be a surprise? Or maybe messed up her makeup? I don't know anymore.

"Ahh- then please stay very still." her voice trembles, while her shaking increases. Is she really okay? It seems like me agreeing has only made it worse…

I feel her breathing on my neck. I can smell her fresh scent too- she's closer than before. A lot, a lot closer. A memory flashes, I remember us under the Sakura tree. She walked up to me until I was pinned to the tree's large bark. She smelled the same back then… she was as close as she is now. And then...Does that mean?!

"O-oy!" I begin to protest.

I'm right. Her lips gently press against my unmasked ones. In shock, I can't move. Hinata is doing this? The shy Hinata I-? No, this is her but… damn, I can't...think straight.

"Naruto. " she murmurs my name in a breathy tone. I can't think at all anymore. She kisses me again, this time deeper- I'm kissing back now too, though she remains dominant. My hands carrying my weight behind me began to fall weak and spread apart, driving my back closer to the ground. We're falling...and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop.


End file.
